Sans Arès
by berkano
Summary: Fin alternative à Wonder Woman. Et si Arès était bien mort, suite aux blessures que lui avait infligé Zeus ? Diana découvre la face obscure de l'humanité et choisit de continuer à se battre malgré tout.


Hey ! j'ai écris cette fic après avoir revu le film Wonder Woman.

A vrai dire, l'idée d'une guerre sans Arès pour la justifier m'était déjà venue lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois au ciné, mais je ne l'avais pas exploité à l'époque. Parce que ça m'aurait tellement plu comme retournement de situation d'apprendre qu'Arès était mort des siècles auparavant, et que Diana se battait contre du vent. Que les humains étaient totalement responsables de ce qu'ils faisaient, sans grand marionnettiste pour créer un complot. J'ai été SUPER DÉÇUE qu'ils ne fassent pas ce choix de scénar ! Ça aurait été très audacieux pour une fois ! Pas de super vilain, juste la folie des hommes.

**Concernant le Crossover :** je ne vous cache pas qu'il est **très léger** et arriver surtout **vers la fin**. C'est surtout centré sur le film Wonder Woman.

Résumé : fin alternative à Wonder Woman. Et si Arès était bien mort, suite aux blessures que lui avait infligé Zeus ? Diana découvre la face obscure de l'humanité et choisit de continuer à se battre malgré tout.

Disclaimer : tout appartient au MCU et à DC. Je sais c'est triste :'(

WW

**Sans Arès**

En pénétrant la tour de guet, Diana avait douté, pour la première fois. L'arme que Ludendorff pointait sur elle était inoffensive face à ses bracelets, Arès aurait _d__û_ le savoir. Et son air ahuri lorsque son arme lui avait explosé dans la main avait allumé une petite alarme dans sa tête qu'elle avait consciencieusement ignoré. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ se tromper, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu sur le champ de bataille et dans le village mort de Veld.

Elle avait repoussé ses doutes le plus loin possible dans son esprit, et lui avait fait face avec toute l'assurance qu'Antiope lui avait transmise. Elle serait digne de sa tante, elle serait digne de son peuple. Arès mourrait ce soir. Le visage déformé par une rage inhumaine et la force herculéenne dont fit preuve le général en lui lançant un vieux poêle de fonte la conforta dans sa décision. Elle vaincrait ce soir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et le monde serait libéré de la noirceur et de la corruption. Les hommes redeviendraient justes et bons.

Mais Ludendorff était faible. A chaque coup qu'il lui portait, elle réalisait que, malgré sa force, beaucoup d'Amazones aurait été en mesure de le battre sans réelle difficulté. Elle-même ne luttait pas avec toute sa puissance. Elle l'envoya à terre et son esprit se rebella face à la vison d'un Arès aussi faible. Lorsqu'il attrapa la Godkiller au lieu de la jeter hors de portée, et s'en servit d'une façon aussi maladroite qu'un enfant qui tient une lame pour la première fois, l'alarme que Diana avait enfoui profondément dans son esprit se réveilla. De nouveau, elle l'ignora. Elle ne se trompait _PAS_.

Il bougeait lentement. Comme un humain en réalité. Et son corps était fragile. Un petit impact contre une balustrade, et voilà qu'il boitait comme s'il avait une lame enfoncée dans le genoux. Pathétique. Indigne d'un dieu de l'Olympe. Comment ce misérable avait-il bien pu vaincre Zeus?! Elle vengerait ces morts d'un autre temps, elle se l'était promis.

Lorsqu'elle enroula le lasso d'Hestia autour de son torse, elle fut surprise de voir Arès décoller aussi rapidement et aussi haut dans le ciel noir. Son temps parmi les humains avait dû l'affaiblir plus qu'il ne le pensait. Finalement, elle ignora la peur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux et qui était totalement incompatible avec le personnage des histoires que lui racontait sa mère, et enfonça la Godkiller jusqu'à la garde dans le corps qui gisait sur le toit. Il n'y eut pratiquement pas de résistance, et Diana fronça les sourcils. Un Dieu ne mourrait pas si facilement. Zeus l'avait foudroyé, et pourtant Arès était encore vivant ! Une simple épée dans le sternum n'aurait pas du suffire. D'autant que la Godkiller n'avait montré aucun pouvoir exceptionnel comme les autres artefacts mythiques que la jeune Amazone avait pu observer dans son enfance. Elle était restée inerte, sans vie dans sa main, comme si elle jugeait le combat sans importance. Pourtant, le regard mort et terrifié de Luddendorff était la preuve du décès d'Arès.

Quelque chose clochait. Un regard en contrebas lui confirma son intuition première : rien n'avait changé, les petits soldats de plombs continuaient de courir dans tous les sens, transportant sans répit aucun des dizaines de bombes jusqu'à un avion prêt à décoller. D'autres utilisaient leurs machines de guerre inhumaines pour bombarder, Zeus savait où. Les bruits de la guerre n'avaient pas cessé. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient-ils pas ? Arès était mort pourtant… Pourquoi continuaient-ils d'obéir aux ordres de leur défunt général ? Ils auraient dû s'arrêter ! Ils auraient dû redevenir justes et sages !

Steve l'appela et elle sortit de son hébétude pour lui demander des explications. _Si on tue le Dieu de la Guerre, on arrête la Guerre, non ?_ Lorsqu'il voulut l'entraîner pour stopper le décollage de l'avion remplit de bombes, elle refusa et le retint. Il devait lui expliquer ! Arès mort, tout aurait dû s'arrêter ! C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours crû, ce qu'on lui avait appris. La réponse la prit de court. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que les hommes puissent être autre chose que des créatures bonnes. Ils étaient fait à l'image de Zeus ! Ils devaient être bons, sinon, cela n'aurait aucun sens ! La lutte contre Arès n'avait aucun sens s'il n'y avait rien à protéger !

Les hommes ne pouvaient pas tuer sans remords. Ils ne pouvaient pas assassiner des enfants, raser des villages, répandre des gaz toxiques. La Dr Isabel Maru ne pouvait pas exister, sans Arès pour contrôler tout ça. Diana secoua vivement la tête, le déni l'emportant un instant, avant que son regard ne se reporte sur les soldats allemands qui continuaient leur œuvre de destruction, sans hésitation.

Si Ludendorff n'était pas Arès, celui-ci devait se cacher ailleurs, tout simplement ! Mais le regard de Steve, ses paroles sûres lorsqu'il niait l'existence du Dieu de la Guerre, son regard triste et las lorsqu'il l'entendait mettre les horreurs de la guerre sur le dos d'un unique responsable… Tout cela pointait vers une autre direction. Une direction qu'elle se refusait à voir, à emprunter. Elle n'avait pas quitté Themyscira pour ça. Pour apprendre qu'Arès n'avait rien à voir avec cette guerre, que les récits que Steve lui avait fait à propos d'autres guerres partout dans l'histoire de l'humanité n'était que le fruit de la folie des hommes, et simplement celle des hommes.

La voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit : _les hommes ne te méritent pas_. Elle hurla sur Steve, la trahison était violente. Après tout ce temps passé à se battre à ses côtés, après s'être donné à lui, elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas un de ces hommes sages que Zeus avait créé. Il était un espion, un tueur, un voleur. Il le lui avait dit pourtant, et elle n'avait cessé de nier l'évidence. Il n'était pas un _homme bon_. Il l'avait prévenu. Mais c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle était dans un état semi-catatonique. Ses yeux fixaient la bouche de Steve qui s'agitait, sans comprendre aucune des paroles qui en sortaient. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son beau visage, figé dans un rictus entre la rage, la tristesse et la peur. Lui aussi aurait aimé que tout soit aussi simple, comprit-elle sans esquisser un geste pour le retenir alors qu'il dévalait l'échelle de la plateforme pour rejoindre leur compagnons. Elle comprenait qu'il fasse passer son devoir avant elle.

Diana observa la petite troupe qu'elle avait appris à apprécier courir discrètement pour récupérer des masques à gaz abandonnés, puis se mêler aux troupes sur place avec la force de l'habitude. Ces humains avaient fait de l'infiltration un art. Personne ne lui avait appris ça à Themyscira. On apprenait à se battre loyalement, face à son adversaire, à armes égales. Mais il n'y avait pas de bombes, de gaz toxiques, ou de balles à Themyscira. Diana imaginait qu'il fallait bien s'adapter à la situation, même si cela était loin d'être son premier réflexe.

Son esprit se rebellait toujours face aux mots de Steve mais, peu à peu, elle redevenait elle-même. Arès était sûrement mort depuis longtemps, des siècles, mais les humains n'avaient pas besoin -plus besoin- de lui pour se détruire et détruire leurs terres. C'était remettre en cause tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis son enfance, c'était remettre en cause la parole de sa mère, Hyppolite, Reine des Amazones. Mais Diana n'était elle-même pas n'importe qui. Elle était l'héritière de Themyscira, la seule enfant qui avait trouvé sa place sur l'île remplie de guerrières. Elle était une Amazone, et il ne serait pas dit qu'elle s'abandonnerait au déni et à la rancune. Elle ne laissera pas tomber ses amis sans lutter.

Diana se laissa tomber au pied de la tourelle d'un mouvement souple. Elle repéra un escadron de soldat s'approchant au pas de course et fondit sur sa cible qu'elle élimina sans difficulté. Le lasso d'Hestia était chaud dans sa main. Lui aussi voulait sa vengeance après tant de mensonges. La jeune Amazone rejoignit d'un bond surpuissant le côté de Charlie qui s'empressa de lui expliquer le plan suicidaire de Steve : cet idiot voulait monter dans l'avion et se faire exploser avec, pour éviter que le gaz ne recouvre le sol.

Alors que Charlie et Diana courrait pour rejoindre l'espion et le dissuader de monter dans l'avion, un bâtiment de stockage explosa à leur droite. C'était sûrement l'œuvre du Chef, mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon timing. Diana eut juste le temps d'enrouler son corps autour de celui, maigrichon, de Charlie, pour le protéger de l'impact. Lorsqu'elle se releva, la jeune fille grimaça : ses yeux voyaient flou, ses oreilles n'entendaient rien malgré les explosions qu'elle distinguait au loin, et elle tanguait. Un filet de sang dévalait de sa tempe, et son bras gauche était partiellement brûlé. Rien que son corps ne pouvait gérer après une petite pause, mais cela l'handicapait pour la suite. Charlie, lui, était évanoui au sol, mais il semblait aller bien. Elle le tira rapidement à l'abri derrière des caisses de nourriture.

Diana fit quelque pas mal assuré en direction de l'avion. Elle ne voyait plus Steve, mais elle savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi cependant, tout était flou dans sa tête. Par flash, elle revoyait des bribes de souvenirs de son enfance. Puis Antiope apparut brièvement devant elle, et elle secoua vivement la tête. Le coup qu'elle avait pris sur le crâne devait être plus violent qu'elle ne l'avait estimé, si elle voyait un fantôme.

Et soudain, Steve était là, devant elle. Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes et d'autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire et rien entendre. La bouche de l'espion bougeait, il devait lui dire quelque chose de vraiment important au regard de son air désespéré. La langue de Diana était comme collée à son palais, et elle tanguait dangereusement. Il glissa quelque chose dans ses mains, puis partit en courant. Elle baissa la tête, comme au ralenti, et mit un moment à identifier ce qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume : c'était la vieille montre que Steve emportait partout. Elle avait appartenu à son père, et Diana avait compris qu'elle était très importante à ses yeux. Ce fut ce qui la sortit de sa léthargie.

Steve était déjà loin, tout près de l'avion. Dans son état, elle ne réussit qu'à crier son nom avec désespoir. Il ralentit brièvement, mais ne se retourna pas, et sauta sur l'aile de l'avion qui décollait. Elle ne put que le voir pénétrer dans le cockpit et jeter sans hésitation le pilote allemand sur la piste. Elle se releva avec difficulté, tenta de sauter pour le rejoindre, mais elle resta au sol, dépourvue de ses formidables capacités, dans son état de faiblesse. Elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à l'explosion de l'avion qui emportait celui qu'elle aimait.

Le Chef la rejoignit peu après et la traîna derrière lui, sans écouter ses protestations. Ils récupérèrent Charlie et Sameer et grimpèrent dans une Jeep, en profitant de l'état de confusion qui régnait suite à l'explosion de l'avion et de différents hangars. Ils franchirent le poste de contrôle sans difficulté, descendant quelques soldats pour faciliter leur échappé. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent les bois à proximité. Ils récupérèrent les chevaux pour passer plus facilement inaperçu et suivirent le Chef en silence. Diana était dans le brouillard. Elle pouvait voir à la tête de Charlie qu'ils allaient devoir s'arrêter bientôt pour qu'il récupère de l'explosion : il était d'un vert inquiétant. Sameer était plongé dans ses pensées, sa main droite était posée sur sa cuisse, immobile. Elle devait être cassée. Diana elle-même ne se sentait pas bien. Elle recouvrait son ouïe et son acuité visuelle rapidement grâce à son métabolisme rapide, mais rien ne venait remplir le gouffre qu'elle avait dans le cœur depuis qu'elle avait vu l'avion exploser. Le silence entre eux n'était brisé que par les bruits du front et ceux de quelques explosions derrière eux. Les hangars de munitions prenaient feu les uns après les autres.

Le retour du bon côté de la frontière prit deux jours de plus qu'à l'aller. Ils ne se pressaient pas. Plus rien ne les poussait à se dépasser, personne ne les poursuivait : leur mission était terminée, le monde n'attendait plus rien d'eux, ils devaient simplement rentrer. La guerre se finissait sans eux.

Ils atteignirent finalement Londres, et Diana, sous l'insistance d'Etta, la secrétaire de Steve, alla rendre compte à Sir Patrick Morgan du déroulé des opérations. Il la reçut avec courtoisie et lui remit une nouvelle bourse pleine à partager avec le reste des membres de l'expédition. Il fut brièvement attristé par la nouvelle de la mort de Steve, bien qu'il s'en était douté quand il avait vu Diana, seule, entrer dans son bureau. Diana voulait hurler face à son manque d'empathie. On lui avait arrachée l'homme qu'elle aimait, et tout ce qu'elle recevait était un regard et un bref tapotement de l'épaule, accompagné d'une bourse sonnante. Mais Steve lui avait mieux appris : on n'obtenait rien en hurlant auprès de ces hommes de pouvoir. Non, mieux valait les mettre devant le fait accompli.

Les hommes n'étaient pas naturellement bons, non. Mais certains faisaient tout pour le devenir. Et ce serait ceux-là que Diana choisirait lorsqu'elle devrait prendre part à un conflit. Car comme Steve lui avait dit : _Les hommes ne méritent pas ton aide, mais l'important c'est d'y croire_. Croire qu'ils feront tout pour devenir meilleur. Comme Steve l'avait fait.

Diana aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses après cette guerre. Elle aurait pu chercher à rentrer à Themyscira par tous les moyens. Nul doute qu'avec certains artefacts mythiques et beaucoup de persévérance, elle aurait pu arriver à ses fins après tout, Steve avait bien trouvé l'île sans même la _chercher_. Elle aurait pu se noyer dans sa tristesse, ou chercher à vivre une vie de femme du monde, comme lui avait conseillée Etta. Avec sa beauté, ses connaissances et son maintient, elle aurait pu se créer une place. Elle aurait pu, oui.

Mais elle préféra créer le SHIELD, Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi le nom, mais Howard Stark, un ingénieur rencontré peu après la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Lui aussi avait subit des pertes conséquentes durant la guerre. Cette dernière avait été encore plus terrible que la précédente, malgré les tentatives de Diana pour maintenir la paix. Howard lui avait été présenté par une amie rencontrée dans un bar, Peggy Carter. Alors qu'elle trompait sa désillusion en buvant une de ces bières que Steve lui avait si souvent vanté, elle avait repéré une femme brune qui se tenait bien droite les yeux fixés sur son verre et les doigts serrés autour de celui-ci. Elle l'avait approchée et les deux avaient sympathisé. Avec des ex aussi regrettés que leur Steve respectif, tous deux morts en héro dans des avions, elles ne pouvaient que se comprendre. Leur caractères bien trempés et leur déterminations les rapprochèrent d'autant plus.

Avec l'aide des ses compagnons, elle luttait pour rendre le monde meilleur. Elle apprenait aux humains à devenir _b__on_. Elle avait tout le temps du monde. Et la meilleure motivation du monde grandissait dans son ventre.

WW

Pensez aux reviews;)


End file.
